The Truth of Magic
by bkoresh96
Summary: My first attempt at writing. First book in a Series. Read about how Harry Potter gets past life's hurdles to become a true hero of war.


Harry Potter the Truth of Magic

**Prologue**

_Concerning Magic_

There are three orders of magic in the world. The Old Religion (Paganism as it's called by muggles) began in ancient Mesopotamia, made great by the Egyptians and spread throughout Africa, Europe India and much of Russia. The Old Religion spread even farther in world when wizards and witches accompanied their muggle counterparts in colonizing the world. The Old Religion has two branches called Light and Dark, the difference will be made clear in the coming tale. The main tool of use of the Old Religion is the wand. A wand consists of a core from a strong magical creature (most commonly a unicorn hair or dragon heartstring) molded inside a thin piece of wood between six to eighteen inches is length. They also use potions and enchanted objects, such as flying broomsticks. The Old Religion will be the focus of this story.

The next order is the Abrahamic Magic (commonly referred to as Christianity, Judaism, and Islam by muggles). Abrahamic Magic is mostly located in the Middle East and stretching into parts of Asia, Africa, and Europe. The three branches of Abrahamic Magic are Christianity, Judaism, and Islam; and are the same with the exception of a few celebrations and tradition. The Abrahamic Magic users use staphs and enchanted objects to control magic. A staph consists of a small tree limb, which is carved, and has a large crystal on attached to the end. Abrahamic Magic has a long conflicting history with the Old Religion because they started around the same time period and near the same region. Many muggle witch hunts were started by one or two Abrahamic people and the Old Religion lead the Crusades, I know how ironic, to kill the Abrahamic priests and rabbi.

The final order of magic is the Nomadic Magic. Nomadic Magic can be traced back to creation of the human race. Nomadic magic has three off shoot branches that still exist: the Samurai, Polynesians, and the Hunters. The Samurai use their magic to forge power weapons, armor, and tools, and heal wounds_ in fact there is no better healer than a Samurai. The Polynesians use their magic to travel the vast Pacific Ocean and get plentiful food from the small islands in order to support a much larger population than that island should. The Hunters (a.k.a. Native Americans) use their magic to modify their bodies to help take down larger, stronger or faster prey. The Nomadic peoples are still alive and strong today. They adopted parts of the Old Religion and shared parts of their magic's uses (Samurai showed how to make better wands, Polynesians shared their cultivation magic, and Hunters taught the first animargi, to name a few examples).

_Concerning other Intelligent Races_

Elves

The elves were once a strong and proud race, though little is known about there history. It is known that they built wonders like Stonehenge and the pyramids (both of Giza and Machu Picchu). They also did some stuff to natural land formations the as the Uluru and the natural bridges. Why they did this is unknown but magic is strong in these areas and their descendants the house elves will let either harm nor hurt come to the structures. Alas, this tale is not about elves though some house elves do appear in it and it is nice to know house elves are not just mindless slaves.

Goblins

The most vicious of all the magical races are the goblins. They are fond of two things: killing humans and gold. No side did won the many goblin rebellions, but a compromise was made to let the goblins control the gold in return for not killing humans. Also a whole nation will not bow to the whims of a teenage wizard because said teenager was respectful to them. Goblins will appear in this tale but will not be critical to the outcome.

Veela

Veela are a curious race. Only consisting of women, they are the most beautiful women you will ever meet. The have a strong sexual allure that will reduce and human that is attracted to women adapt a dumbstruck mind. The also can, usually when angry, adopt bird like features and conjure and throw fireballs. When they make a child with a muggle man the child will be a pure veela. When a veela chooses to bond to a wizard and have children for the first couple generations they will have very beautiful daughters who have some veela powers, which become more and more faint until they become normal at five generations removed from the veela ancestor. After the second generation a male child can be produced with a higher likely hood until it reaches 50-50 chances at five generation. One of the main characters in this tale is in fact a part veela maybe you will recognize her later.

Others

Other magical races will mentioned but have no real consequences to the outcome.

_Concerning Divination_

Divination is a vast subject and if I were to talk about it in it's entirety I would go on for weeks of nonstop writing. But some important things about prophecies need to be made clear. First the year is naturally divided into twelve months no matter what they are called. Second a day ends when the sun is complete below the horizon not midnight like the muggles like to think, so a child born after sundown on July 31 is really born on August 1. That is about all your need to know about prophecies.

_Concerning Wizarding Society_

Social Structure

Being of an ancient and noble house means nothing to the Wizarding Government, what matter is connections and wealth. Muggleborn are looked down on because they are poor in the eyes of the many older houses and do not have the connections. Some progressive countries, like France and the American Empire, are more welcoming for the muggleborns than others, like Russia and Poland. Prejudice may exist against muggleborns but it is mostly between light and dark wizards.

Ancient and Noble House

A family or clan gets the title of ancient if their Wizarding ancestors can be traced back by ten generations or more. Noble comes from when the Wizengamot was created to write laws back in the eighteenth century when the seats were hereditary. In modern times, the population elects Wizengamot members. These titles mean nothing except to people who really care.

Ranking

Wizards can be ranked by their magical power. A witch or wizard is a person who has completed the first round of standardized tests given to teenage children who get at least one passing grade in a core subject either charms, transfiguration, or potions. A sorcerer or sorceresses is a witch or wizard who is in the top 66th percentile of magical power. A mage is in the top 80th percentile. A grand mage is in the top 95th percentile of magical power. A mage or a grand mage can single handily change the course of a magical battle to whatever side they fight for.

Demographics

The world population in the year 1990 was in the six-seven billion ranges. The Wizarding population was around 30 million strong. So there is about 1 magical human for every 2000 muggles.

Hogwarts

The official cut of date is August the first for reasons only known to the founders.

_The Potter_

At last we get to the subjects of the story. On July 31, 1980 Lilly Potter went into labor at 7:00 P.M. six short (or rather long from Lilly and James point of view) hours later Harry James Potter was born on August 1, 1980. He cannot be the child of the. The Potters still went into hiding after all the McKinnons, excluding their youngest daughter Marlene who was making wedding plans with her fiancé Sirius Black, were killed off by Voldemort (a.k.a. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or You-Know-Who) himself. James continued to fight while Lilly supported him and took care of Harry at home. When on October 31,1981 Voldemort was defeated by a baby the Potters were safe and sound. On September 11, 1982 Alexandra Lilly Potter was born. On November 1, 1982 Lilly and James were betrayed by Peter Pettigrew and were tortured into insanity by the Lestranges and Crouch Jr. Sirius ran off and got framed with by Peter Pettigrew and sent to Azkaban leaving Marlene to raise both Harry and Alexandra Potter as their godmother.

**Authors Notes**

Harry is not the boy-who-lived, Harry has a sister; he was not raised by muggles.

This will be a HP/GD story and an OC/CD story.

Marlene's mother was the sister of Amos Diggory's mother.

The Tonks' and Remus Lupin will have a factor in Harry's and Alexandra's childhood.

Fame mongering Weasleys, and Neville.


End file.
